Follow Your Art
Follow Your Art was released by Scholastic as the first of many Dreamwork Trolls related books. About Unlike many of the other books related to Dreamworks Trolls, this book isn't aimed at young children, but rather older children 7-10 years of age. The narration of the story is told in 1st person perspective by either Harper or Poppy and each chapter is narrated fully by either of them. In years prior, Scholastic had also released many other books related to the Trolls Dolls, but this was the first related to Dreamworks Trolls specifically. The book stars Harper with Poppy being in a secondary co-star role, making this one of the few examples also in Trolls related media of Poppy not being the primary protagonist. The story is divided between Harper's point of view and Poppy's. An extract of this novel was included with Poppy and the Mane Mania!, which was book one of the Trolls Chapter Books. However, Follow Your Art is not connected with these books in any way except that they are all based on Dreamworks Trolls and both it and Poppy and the Mane Mania happen to have been sold by Scholastic. Plot Harper makes the finishing touches on a painting of their leader King Peppy. Harper is late to meet Poppy but feels Poppy will understand because art is what makes Harper, Harper. She has made the painting in honour of Peppy saving the Trolls from the Troll Tree 20 years ago. She takes a moment to stand back and look at her life-sized and realistic painting of Peppy and believes Smidge could have helped her with the painting. After getting the approval of her potted paint who sings its reactions to the painting at her, she gets ready as she hears the singing from Troll Village. Harper is excited as she is about to become the owner of the village gallery. The main problem is she doesn't just want her art to be on display in the gallery, she wants a gallery the whole of Troll Village will visit. The problem is right now the gallery is completely empty. Poppy is the only one who can help her. Outside her Pod, Harper finds a note from Poppy asking why she still hasn't left her Pod. The envelope itself is covered in excessive stickers and Harper is convinced if Peppy ever crowns her Queen Poppy spend most of her life making over decorated invitations to everything. Harper sets off, convinced her gallery will add to the happiness of Troll Village. Poppy meets Harper inside the gallery pod. The gallery is everything Harper envisioned and Poppy is convinced that every Troll will be excited to visit. Harper explains she needs the right exhibit to display in the gallery to get attention or the gallery is a failure. Poppy notes many Trolls already have signed up to provide help and makes prep talk to encourage her. Poppy has scrapbooked every suggestion she has. The first Troll in is Cooper who causes both of them to drool as he brought treats. Poppy notes that Trolls don't look alike, but Cooper stands out because of his long neck and is by far one of the most unique Trolls. As they interact with Cooper, Poppy drops the question of what Harper is calling the gallery, but Poppy's prep talk is wearing off. Cooper displays a lot of cupcakes that are brought in by various critters and all are for Harper and Poppy. Soon they find themselves struggling to breath as they are surrounded by cupcakes. They tell Cooper to gather up his cupcakes so they can discuss his display. But Harper is disappointed as though baking is an art form, its not within her vision for the first thing that Trolls see when they enter the gallery. Cooper gives the girls a few extra cupcakes upon their request. Outside the gallery pod, DJ Suki has started a beat. DJ Suki's attention is grabbed and they ask what she has to submit into the gallery. Everything she has in right in front of her. Her music is good and crowd drawing, but like with Cooper's cupcakes not what Harper had in mind. The gallery is full to the brim with Trolls and a wild dance party has begun, while Harper likes the attention the gallery is getting this is too much. She tries the Cowbell but this only encourages the party more. In the end Harper manages to stop the party, and brings everyone down to earth. They still have business to attention to and if they party all day, it won't be done. They are now behind schedule. Their attention is drawn to tears outside and they find Biggie crying. This is not odd as Biggie cries tears of joy at everything as his big heart can't take how much joy he feels. He sets up his exhibit. While they wait, Poppy falls asleep dreaming of a paper craft seminar and Harper is left waking her when Biggie takes too long. Harper has been stress-arting and Poppy comments that its looking good. Poppy mimicks Harper's hairstyle and way of doing things with her hair and asks Harper if she is always tweaking her art. Harper confirms. Talking about the gallery again Harper now tells Poppy she really wants to showcase how creative all Trolls are in the village within her gallery. Eventually they turn their attention to why Biggie is taking so long and decide to go and see if he wants help. When they arrive, Biggie has covered every inch of the gallery pod in Mr. Dinkles photos and frames. To Poppy they look all the same but to the art-trained Harper she can spot the differences between each photo down to exposure and angle Mr.Dinkles is standing at. As Biggie goes to show Mr. Dinkles the numerous photos, they suddenly become aware the worm is not present and is missing. To save Biggie from panicking, Poppy launches into search and rescue mode and is already beginning a village wide search. The search for Mr. Dinkles has Harper worried about the schedule for the day but Poppy says to Harper to stay while she goes to look for the worm. They search the pod and at least knock the gallery off as a location he isn't in, Poppy bids Harper farewell as she and Biggie leave Harper on her own to continue. Outside, Poppy meets Smidge, Satin and Chenille who are waiting their turns. She asks them if they've seen the worm but the three haven't. The three Trolls join the search until its Smidge's turn to see Harper, and Smidge leaves the search. Harper isn't confident she can do this on her own as she clears some space from Biggie's entry so Smidge can have room. Smidge's entry is herself as she claims her body is a work of art. As Smidge demonstrates her muscle power, even Harper admits getting yourself this buff is a work of art indeed but Harper has no idea how to work with this. Next is the fashion twins Satin and Chenille, Harper asks how the search for Mr.Dinkles is going but the twins say he hasn't been found yet. Their entry is fashion and they soon have Harper dressing up which Harper admits is fun. As the entry continues they become more daring, As the twins continue a hanger is yanks from the clothes rail and Mr.Dinkles' hat falls to the ground. They stop to search for the worm, they find Poppy's clipboard but not the worm. The search turns up nothing and the girl's clothes are everywhere, they stop and hang the clothes back on the clothing rails disappointed they didn't find him. According to the clipboard, Guy Diamond is next but he has not shown, Harper leaves him a note and joins in the search for the worm as she is unable to continue her work. As Harper leaves she flings herself straight at Poppy who is flinging herself towards the pod, the two girls collide. Harper is beginning to understand that her problem is she doesn't want to disappoint anyone and the two girls begin to search the gallery for Mr. Dinkles once again, as Poppy is convinced this is where they should start. As they search Guy Diamond comes along, and though he wants to begin, he is quickly shot down before he can start to search for Mr. Dinkles. Guy agrees to search and proofs a bit of glitter, which causes the sound of a quiet sneeze to sound out. They find the worm asleep perfectly aligned with one of the photos of himself, which is why they could not find him earlier. Now they have to find Biggie and reunite the two, and Guy agrees to wait longer for his entry in the meantime. Soon Biggie and his pet worm are reunited. See Biggie overjoyed puts a spring in Harper and Poppy's step and they head back to see Guy's entry. Guy takes them somewhere and as they stand with their eyes closed, guy unleashes his surprise, the two open their eyes and are in a giant snow-globe like area by shedding glitter over the area. After Guy's entry they head back to the gallery pod and though Poppy is confident she is hungry, but can tell Harper is freaking out. Poppy goes over the pros and cons of each entry with Harper to find the entry that would suit the opening of the gallery. By the time their finished all Harper has to do is pick one and their done. The pair are unfocused, but Poppy knows the Troll to get them re-focused - Creek. As they speak, Creek enters the pod and while they are surprised he knew they were coming he says he could sense their confused auras. The pair don't care how he got here only he is here right now. Poppy grabs Creek's hand and pulls him in to talk the girls think Creek is perfect. They explain the situation and he takes a look. By the time they are finished explaining the pros and cons of each entry, Creek says he understands the problem which causes Harper to relax. Creek asks Harper if none of the entries meet what she envisioned, they what was it she envisioned? Harper begins to explain what she could imagine in her head, though she has some vague details, but she imagines something on an easel. When asked, Harper says she doesn't want it to be one of her paintings on display but someone else's work and that it was something like a sculpture. Creek meditates and states he will search the universe for an answer. The girls wait impatiently as though Creek usually has the answer, he takes a long time to get it. he answer the 'universe' gave him when he finally arrives to a conclusion is "The journey is more important then the destination". Harper was expecting more of a precise answer, but as Creek leaves Poppy seems to understand what Creek said. Poppy leaves her alone as she says that she believes this is the best thing as a friend she can do, as Harper is the one who has to decide, her problem is Harper doesn't believe she can pick the right entry not that she can't actually pick the right entry and believes whatever Harper picks she will pick the right one. Harper decides to go home and refocus. She sets up a canvas on her easel and begins to paint. She realises while painting she did have the answer along and is excited about the opening gala of her Gallery. Harper has Poppy make basic invitations for everyone in the village. The night of the Gala has arrived and the Trolls are gathering in the Gallery pod. Harper believes certain Trolls such as the twins wouldn't even notice if she wasn't there because of how busy it is. The caterbus arrives bringing in all the VIP Trolls on a red carpet event including Harper who is somewhat nervous herself. Smidge unveils the name of the Art Gallery is Follow Your Art Gallery the painted sign is covered by butterflies and critters who make it a living art. As they approach Poppy is in one of the Twins outfits, she makes a speech on the gallery and it opens. The final entry is a combination of all the entries with specific instructions given out to everyone. The two Trolls find this has been a good bonding experience for both of them and Poppy and Harper enjoy the night. Trivia *Despite being a prequel to the Trolls film, it barely mention any events that would tie into the later movie and ends up being a standalone story as a result. The only tie-in event is the mentioning of the Trolls escaping Bergen Town 20 years beforehand. **Also because this is a license tie-in book it is not canon and not considered in any Dreamworks storylines. *As this is a prequel, Creek takes the role that Branch fulfils in later licensed Trolls media making this the only example of the pre-''Trolls'' event Poppy and Creek interactions. Branch himself is absent from the book. *Poppy is still a Princess and King Peppy is still their leader, also providing one of the few examples of Poppy other then Trolls where Poppy isn't Queen. *Cooper's cupcakes don't come from him pooping them, they come from baking. The novel has some incomplete Trolls ideas included or misunderstood ones. Category:Books